


Porcelain boy

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Noblemen, One Shot, Renaissance Era, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: A nobleman from Hungary attends his sister's common and boring engagement party in France. Time passes pointlessly. But after a while things become interesting...





	Porcelain boy

Meeting everyone in Versailles was more boring than Count István Rózsa de Buda expected. But the party for his sister's engagement was compulsory for him to attend.

Unfortunately, he'd have to greet all of the groom's realtives and dance with some boring girl, or something. 'Least there was wine.

He grabbed a glass of wine and started sipping from it. He also approached a corner with artworks of various artists to admire them.

Ah, yes, this was the best he could do to kill time, and also try to pass unnoticed. There was a sensual one, with ancient Greek athletes, a cute one with a girl carrying a basket of flowers and a copy of Mona Lisa. Again.

Some paintings can't just stop his boredom, he figured. He soon got tired and bored of waiting for it to end, which was obviously not going to happen soon.

He yawned and looked around him. He observed the guests, and the hosts. No one was really remarkably beautiful. Most of them were women, whom he really isn't into. And that has actually become kind of controversial in his social circle. But he doesn't care. He's a Count there for so many centuries.

Yes, he has lived for about four hundred centuries so far. And his people are really afraid of him. They know their fate if they go against his laws.

But obviously, people outside of Hungary don't know about his kind and reputation. They hear about Vampires only in legends. And this is convenient for him...

Suddenly, as he was checking the crowd, he noticed a tall and slim handsome young man. The typical Baroque wig covered his hair and he also wore a nice golden and white suit.

He approached him and smiled.

"Hey..." He said with a charming smile and glimmering eyes.

"Oh, hey..." The man answered shyly.

"What a nice party, don't you agree? I'm István Rózsa, Count of Buda, by the way." He said full of confidence and offered his hand.

"O-oh... Ehm, I'm Sébastien Lenoir, Marquis Anthony Lenoir's third son. Nice to meet you, sir!" The boy nervously said and offered his hand too.

István held it gently and kissed it. "Charmed." He said and smiled.

He noticed that the boy blushed. He put his other hand's fingers on his lips embarassed.

"Oh, thank you..."

"I'm just telling the truth..." István said full of confidence and charm.

"Ooh... Oh..." Sébastien blushed even more and he had nothing more to say.

Suddenly they heard an announcement. "The ballroom dance is about to begin! But before that, let's thank Duke Jean Pierre Petit de Versailles for hosting this exceptional and wonderful party tonight!" The announcement said. "And also, let's wish to the couple, Nicolas Petit and Ezster Rózsa a happy life together! Let the dances begin!"

By the time the announcement ended, music started playing and the guests formed pairs and started dancing.

"I guess the party started officially now... Would you dance this one with me, dear?" István asked, his charming eyes locked on Sébastien's.

The young man looked down a bit shyly, but eventually accepted and gave him his hand.

István pulled him in the crowd and they started dancing.

As the dance went on, István couldn't stop looking at Sébastien's beautiful sky blue eyes. He has seen so many different pairs of eyes, of humans and Vampires of his family too, but no one had such beautiful blue eyes as him...

"I could be lost in your eyes forever, captured in time and space..." István said. He actually didn't understand what he said either, he just wanted to sound poetic.

"Oh... Ehm, thank you, I guess..." Sébastien looked away from him.

"Would you like to go somewhere, just the two of us? So we can... Get to know each other better..." István suggested.

"I, ehm..."

István didn't let him think too much. He just pulled him out of the ballroom and he took him in his bedroom.

"So, this is where I'm temporarily staying... Nice quiet place, eh? Sit down and suit yourself!"

Sébastien did what he said and sat on the edge of the bed, still feeling tense and shy.

István elegantly approached and sat beside him. He was so close, that the young man could feel his warm breath tickling his neck. He shivered. Was it because of fear? Was it because he actually liked it? Was it because of an unknown feeling he couldn't recognise?

But before he could analyse it...

He felt soft lips on his neck. He winced to the soft, slightly wet warmth, but soon he liked it and wanted more.

István kept kissing him and at the same time he was gradually removing his clothes.

He removed his golden jacket and unbuttoned some buttons of his shirt to kiss below his neck.

When all of his upper clothes were removed, the Vampire licked his lips. He couldn't wait to bite on this soft, exquisite, white skin that was in front of his eyes.

But first, he wanted to caress and kiss him. He got his hands on his fragile, little torso and stroked lightly, while he kissed his cheeks and neck.

Adrenaline rushed in every part of Sébastien's body as he felt the tickly little kisses and caresses. He moaned when István traced his erect nipples with his fingers while still kissing his neck.

He felt his junk burning with arousal in his pants. He really wanted to stroke himself, but he just waited to see István's next move.

István went lower on his body to kiss his chest and belly. He stayed there for a couple of minutes and landed some kisses more, and then, he playfully started removing Sébastien's pants. Very slowly. Torturously.

When he was completely naked, Sébastien's felt so exposed, but that's what he wanted. To feel submissive at the hands of others. And specifically a charming mature man's.

His erection leaked drops of slick pre-cum. István smiled and kneeled down to lick it. He heard a restrained moan from his partner.

"Aw... You're so cute... And you have such a beautiful body..." István admited with a big smile.

He really liked his slim statue-like body. His skin looked like porcelain, his eyes like glass.

He continued licking and kissing his nice average-sized penis. He really loved the young man's reactions to his touch.

Sébastien released his salty juices on his face. István closed his eyes and accepted eagerly the thick white drops that fell on his face.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to..." Sébastien said shyly and looked away. He was very embarrassed that he came on his face.

"You don't have to apologize... It's only natural." István licked his lips with satisfaction.

After that great moment they had, he felt that this was his chance. He hadn't had his blood dose for a week and it felt like a century.

He slowly raised himself and without warning he bit the left side of his neck.

Sébastien screamed full of fear and surprise. He started crying, as he felt betrayed by his partner. He really wasn't expecting this.

"Shhh! Calm down, calm down, it's nothing, it won't harm you..." István tried to console him.

He drank a satisfying amount from the young man's neck, and when he finished, he licked the smeared blood from his shoulder.

The boy was sobbing. His breaths were sharp and fast. István cupped his cheeks and looked in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I needed your blood... Otherwise I would have gone mad... Or worse..." He isn't the type to apologize for his actions. But this boy had stolen his heart, and he couldn't stand watching him cry because of him.

"Why you needed it?!"

"Because... I'm a Vampire..." It's the first time he says it without being extremely proud of it. Like if he really felt guilty for what he did. Even though this was his intention lowkey from the start.

"But Vampires are a myth..."

"No, that's a lie, we exist. It's just we can actually pass as humans. And no, we can't transform ourselves into bats." István explained.

"Wow... Oh, no! Am I going to become a Vampire too?!" Sébastien said worried.

"No, don't worry!" István chuckled and stroked his hair.

"Really?..."

"Yes, really! You can only be born a Vampire. And there are actually a few families that I know to be Vampires, like mine."

"Oh... Ok... Ehm... You only wanted my blood, right?..." Sébastien lowered his head and said with disappointment.

"No! Ehm, I mean, at first yeah, to tell the truth, but as time passed... I was really enchanted by your beauty... You truly look like a young Greek god... And I felt a bit sorry that I had to bite you..."

"Oh... I think you're handsome too..."

István smiled and dimples were formed near the corners of his lips. He gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you..."

The boy only smiled and blushed.

"Hey, sir Rózsa... We know each other just for an hour and I don't know if that's appropriate, but... Can I sleep with you tonight?" He shyly asked. He really wanted to stay with him, as be found his presence so pleasant and somehow protective. Well, this sounds ironic... He tricked him to get his blood after all.

But this didn't change that he felt safe around him. And he needed someone to be near him in that foreign castle with all these foreign people. Even though István is foreign for him too... He just was inspiring protection and warmth to him.

"Of course you can! I feel alone after all... You can't imagine my boredom since I stepped in here... Hehe..." The older man chuckled.

"Oh, I think I can... Yawn... Aw, how late is it?... I'm not used to sleeping that late... Ah, it is the first event I attend at night to be honest... My father or brothers couldn't come themselves and I had to represent them here alone..." Sébastien informed him.

"Aw... That's a big day for you then!"

"Yeah, I guess... Hm..."

"Then, I guess we should sleep. I don't want you to be tired. Feel free to use the restroom and wear some of my nightclothes if you want."

"Oh, thank you..."

Only a bit later, they had wished goodnight to each other and were sleeping very close to each other in warm and soft covers.

This unexpected turn out was actually very pleasant for both of them.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it would be good to inform you that this is my interpretation of Vampires. I also hope you liked the story! :)


End file.
